Midsummer
by Beautifully Mad
Summary: On the run. A silhouette. Nobody knows his name, nobody cares - except her. He wants to blend in, be forgotten and move on. But he's a shadow in the sunrise, lost in his own world, a snowflake in midsummer. Short story. Hints of Liam/Sapphire. Post Series 3.


**Two or three shot :) Just a little note - all genuine reviews from me will be from this account and will have decent grammar. And to the flamer - no, I won't close my account. Whatever you do.**

The warm midsummer air cloaked a figure - no more than a silhouette on the horizon. The sky was lit in an array of colours, ranging from the deepest crimson to the brightest yellow. The scene was beautiful, however the quality of the scenery was the last figure on the figure's mind. The streets were pretty much deserted, mainly due to the fact it was around five in the morning. Far too early for anyone else. Except him. He had been up all night, making his way across the country. London to Newcastle. Quite a long journey to make in one night. Especially for a fifteen year old. He was on the run from the law and believe me he is more than acquainted with the gloomy four walls of a police cell. Theft, fraud, violence - just a few of the things he's done time for, however this time he wasn't keen on doing his time. After all, he knew he'd be in there for at least six months, most likely a couple of years. He was carrying a heavy burden on his shoulders; he wouldn't accept the fact that it existed, until it had came crashing down on him. Of course he had attempted to post pone his fate, but God didn't like it when you played games. This was why he survived on luck, and luck alone.

His rucksack was slumped over one shoulder, the weight of his supplies began to cripple his spine, causing him to switch shoulders more frequently than he would have liked to. Letting out a sigh that was a mix of exhaustion and frustration, he fell back into a bench, his head falling back against the concrete wall behind him. Despite all of his wishes to stay awake, he couldn't resist the indulgence of sleep. He eyelids slowly fell over his eyes, the light slowly faded, along with his awareness.

"Liam?" his eyes flashed open, his body immediately reacting to someone calling his name, "are you alright?" it took him a few moments to focus on the figure in front of him - thankfully, it was someone he didn't mind seeing. Sapphire. He nodded, sliding upwards and checking to his left. Relief flooded his veins as he realised that his backpack was still there. One time he hadn't been so lucky and that caused him to return. However, in this circumstance, returning wasn't an option. "Where have you been?" She glanced in a mix of disapproval and worry at his clothes - a faded red hoodie and a pair jeans that had gathered a decent amount of mud from his journey, "I thought you were staying with your brother."

"Times change," he sighed, getting up from the bench and swinging his rucksack over his shoulder, only to be stopped by Sapphire, a stubborn expression upon her tanned face.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded, grabbing him by the shoulder in an attempt to prevent him from going.

"Somewhere," Sapphire raised her eyebrows, unimpressed with Liam's mediocre excuse for an answer, "I'm running away, alrigh'," he sighed, avoiding eye contact with Sapphire.

She sighed, "Liam, what happened?" he rolled his eyes and despite all her best attempts, she let out a chuckle, however her expression quickly changed back to its previous state as she realised that he was attempting to get himself out of the situation, "nice try," she grinned and he fell back into the bench, his expression changing to one that resembled a an angry five year old. Sapphire took a seat beside him, tossing him a small smile, which he turned away from, making Sapphire giggle a little, much to Liam's irritation, "what happened?"

"I messed up," she nodded, gesturing for him to continue, however he chose to ignore her, "simple as," she rolled his eyes and began to wonder if she would have to force the truth out of him, "I'm running from the police," he took the opportune moment as Sapphire processed his words and made a break for it.

"Liam!" Sapphire called after him, sighing as she began her pursuit, "oh for god's sake," he grinned, turning back his head to catch a glimpse of Sapphire. She flashed a grin at him and he sighed, stopping to let Sapphire catch up with him. "Oh, Liam. What have you done this time?" he grimaced a little as past experiences crashed over his mind.

"Nothing," she rolled her eyes, "it doesn't matter. I just need a place to stay," she sighed and nodded, wondering if she would later come to regret this decision.

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

Liam sat up on the couch, which Sapphire had reluctantly allowed him to sleep on. He watched her for a few minutes as she stood in the kitchen, whispers of a song he couldn't put a name to, escaping from her headphones. "Liam?" she turned around and noticing me, she dropped the pepper she was chopping in shock. Cursing under her breath, she bent down to pick it up, before returning to face me.

"Jack's in hospital and it's my fault."


End file.
